dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 52
. He learns of an expanding protection racket, run by unknown Chinese gangsters. According to Loo Chung, the leader of these racketeers claims his legitimacy based on an ancient golden ring which had once belonged to Genghis Khan. Batman promises to investigate this racket then asks about the jade box; Chung reveals that the box had, of course, concealed the ancient ring, which by the way, Loo Chung is now wearing that very ring! Then he opens the trapdoor under Batman, who tumbles into a dungeon where he fights some wild dogs and Mongol killers. Before it's all over, Batman is confronted by the gun-wielding Chung, but Robin jumps into the fight catching everybody by surprise. After that Chung and his henchmen are defeated, and Batman sets free a guy he has found in the dungeon. This guy turns out to be the father of the late Wong, former informal mayor of Chinatown, and he also turns out to be the real descendant of Genghis Khan, unlike Loo Chung who was a pretender. Knowing that Loo Chung coveted the ancient ring, the elder Wong had concealed it in the jade box and sold it to Achmed the Arab, all in hopes of keeping it away from him. Several murders later, it's apparent that that plan hasn't worked out, so Batman takes the ring and promises to destroy it. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Loo Chung ** many hatchetmen Other Characters: * * Achmed, antiques dealer * Mr. Potter * Thomas, Potter's butler * Wong * Elder Wong * Genghis Khan Locations: * ** Items: * * Genghis Khan's Ring | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Secret Flame" | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Crimson Avenger "Deanna the Bareback Rider" | Synopsis3 = At the circus, Lee Travis and Wing become suspicious when the star performer cancels her performance then reverses herself and goes on with the show. It turns out that some disgruntled circus employee has robbed the box office, gotten seen by Deanna the Bareback Rider, threatened to kill her, then attempted to follow through on the threat. The Crimson Avenger stops him, and forces a confession out of him, then turns him over to the police. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Circus robber Other Characters: * Prentis, circus owner * Deanna, equestrienne Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Larry Steele: "The Case of the Cunning Crooks" | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders: "The Hidden Treasure" | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle7 = Steve Malone, District Attorney | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "Lucky Arthur" | Synopsis8 = At a baseball game, with Slam Bradley and Shorty Morgan in attendance, the pitcher is shot. It later turns out that the pitcher, Howard, shot himself with a concealed gun, to throw suspicion off himself, because Howard was in cahoots with sports gambler Lucky Arthur. Slam and Shorty expose the scheme. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Howard * Lucky Arthur Other Characters: * Mr. Barnes * Ace Wilkins Locations: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Fulton Antagonists: * Foreign Agents Other Characters: * "Smoke" | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jack Talley * Mrs. Talley * Pudgy Wallace Antagonists: * Lefty Mason * Willie Banks Other Characters: * Mr. Talley | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Ben Bolan Other Characters: * Joan * Ted Heeron * Clem * Burns * Don Locations: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Happy * Casey * Fred West Antagonists: * Charlie * Rita Locations: * Long Island Sound | Writer6_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler6_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker6_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle6 = Cliff Crosby: "Crime" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kay Nevers Antagonists * Hank Trimble Other Characters: * Grimy Gus Locations: * Hollyville | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Batman: "The Secret of the Jade Box" is reprinted in and . * This issue also features a text story "Proof of a Champion" by Joseph Stone. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}